Black Ops
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! You haven't seen Catman Sam is completed! I have no idea why Fanfiction isn't sending out notifications or anything, I haven't even gotten any emails that tell me that chapters up *shrugs* I hope they fix the problem soon. Anyways. This story will kind of be like my Arrow story, but instead of being a vigilante Sam will be a Black Ops Assassin. Also the prologue will be a lot different as well. But no Stanford for Sammy. I had a lot fun with Arrow! It was different and it gave you guys and gals a different scenario than what you're use to with me, but hey, the brotherly tooth rotting fluff was still there! So there's a plus XD It also gives me more variety and provides me a challenge. Which is a good thing! As a writer you want to challenge yourself, it keeps you on your toes and gives you ideas you didn't think you were capable of having! I've always been fascinated by these types of stories. It gives the "what if this happened instead?" vibe and it gets you thinking, you know? Another reason why I'm putting this out there. Anywhoozles. Updates should be back to normal now. My regulars and Facebook followers know what's been going on, but everything's cool, so normal updates. Anyone new, welcome! I am your Empress! Prepare yourselves for whole lot of nonsense and fun ;) Alright, I've babbled on enough, let's get going!**

 **Summary: Pre-series AU! Instead of going to college, he becomes a black ops agent while gun running on the side for hunters who pay well. While on a mission he runs into his family after four years and things get complicated. He now has to make some serious decisions, and some they may cost him not just his family but his life. Will he survive his mission or will this be the one to put him under?**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Prologue**

Sam wondered how it came this. This deadly game with an enemy he and his team have been trying to capture for the last nine months. The game got more personal when his family got involved. They should be long gone and safe by now, or at least they should. Sam trusted his team and had faith that they would keep his father and brother alive and away from the warehouse long enough until he got things taken care of and the enemy in custody or dead.

"So. Ready to finish this?" The crazed man said with a twisted smile.

"More than. You're not slipping again." Sam growled.

"Alright then. Let's play." The man said.

Sam took off and hid in the shadows and listened as the man moved around trying to find him.

"Hey soldier?! How about we make this more interesting?" The man called out.

Soon the whole warehouse was set ablaze and Sam was trying hard not to panic. He always had a fear of fire and didn't like being around it much. Not even on a simple salt and burn.

'Damn damn damn DAMN!' Sam swore in his head.

This game has just taken a turn for the absolute worst, and this time, Sam wasn't so sure he was going to make it out alive.

Still he wondered as he tried to survive, how it all came to this?

 **Oh boy! Can't leave Sam alone for five minutes can we?**

 **Until Next Time! Also, last night's episode...*dies***


	2. Becoming Something More

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL MAMA'S! I know some of you in the audience are moms :) So Happy Mother's Day! I'm not a mom in real life, but my characters are my babies so in a way I'm a mommy and I love all my babies past and present *hugs them all* I even had a dream where they came and wished me a Happy Mother's Day. It was nice. I wished my adopted mom a Happy Mother's Day and despite everything my real mother. If you don't celebrate Mother's Day for whatever the reason, Happy Sunday! I hope y'all had a wonderful day! Anyways. I hope Fanfiction fixed the problem they've been having with the emails and such. I've been getting emails when I post chapters but I'm not sure if y'all are getting them. I hope so. If not, I'll email support and see what happens. Anyways. My fellow Buckeyes (Ohioans) are y'all ready for the mini heat wave? I am! No socks! Whee! Raynauds plus joint implants plus cold equals unhappy fun times...ouch...but yay mini heat wave! I don't like socks, or shoes. Barefoot all the way! WHEE! Just need to survive another day then the heat wave comes. Anyways. The season finale is almost here! ACK! I'm not ready! Nope. Not at all. I just know we're all about to be heartbroken *buries self in a hole for safety* Stocking up on tissues and ice cream. Still mad about the one episodes ending and didn't touch up on it in last weeks episode. Stupid bleeding writers! Need to do their jobs a little better. I needed an explanation and they didn't give it. Pffft...anyways. Let's get a move on!**

 **beckini-Thank you my love!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Becoming Something More**

Sam sighed for the umpteenth time silently to himself. He was on his way to a special training academy where he would take on dangerous missions other government agents wouldn't be able or allowed to take. What made things worse, was the fight he had with his father. He told his father he was old enough to be on his own and he was done hunting. His father kicked him out. Dean wasn't home at the time, but Sam imagined he was home and knew what had happened by now. He figured since Dean hadn't called him, he was angry at him too. Still. The ultimatum cut Sam deep and he wondered if he was still loved by his family or truly dead to them.

'I can live with it. I can protect them better this way. After all, humans can be worse than the monsters we've hunted.' Sam thought to himself sadly.

He looked out the window and took in a deep breath. He had arrived at his destination. He gathered his bags and headed off the train when it came to a stop. He headed to the building and felt lost.

"Can I help you son?" A man in his early to mid fifties asked.

"Yeah. I'm new and a bit lost." Sam said.

"I see. What's your name son?" The man asked.

"Sam Winchester, sir." Sam said.

"Ah, Winchester. You're the one that got highest score on all the exams. I'm impressed." The man said with pride on his face.

Sam blushed and the man laughed. He clapped the boys shoulder and showed him where the newbies stayed. His dorm room was a small apartment that he didn't have to share with anyone else. He got settled in and just hung around until tomorrow. Tomorrow was his first day of training. He read up on the training and smirked. It's supposedly intense but to Sam it would be mere child's play, after all he was raised as a monster hunter. Tomorrow was going to be a refresher course.

Later that night he tidied his room and grabbed some dinner nearby in the small town and brought it back. He looked at his phone and sighed sadly. Dean still hadn't called, but Sam wasn't honestly expecting him too. After dinner he showered and got into bed. Before he drifted off, he briefly wondered what Dean was up to.

The Next Morning

Sam was dressed in his training uniform and his long hair pulled into a small ponytail. The other cadets were in the same uniform, the girls had their hair tied back as well, same with two other men how had long hair, the other men had short hair like Dean. Their commanding officer came out and had them introduce themselves and why they were here, then introduced himself Commander Andrews with his nickname being Tombstone, then explained they were going to do a physical with the obstacle course in front of them.

"Alright. Who's first?" The man Sam met yesterday said.

No one stepped forward and Sam rolled his eyes. He stepped forward and tackled the course when his commanding officer gave the word. The other recruits watched as Sam 'danced' the obstacle course and beat the course record.

"Winchester. Nicely done. But tell me, how?" Comm. Andrews asked.

"My father was a Marine, sir." Sam answered. "He taught my older brother and I thing or two along with some field medicine."

"Yes. That's expectant with a parent who was once a soldier." He said. "I bet he's proud of ya."

'If only. But he doesn't even know what I'm doing.' Sam thought to himself, but plastered on a smile and answered back with "He is, sir."

Comm. Andrews smiled and nodded. After the physical exam was over the recruits had some free time and Sam sat in the sun letting the warmed soak in.

"Hey! Winchester right?" A blonde boy asked sitting down with him with two other boys.

"Yeah that's me." He said.

"Matt Manns." The blonde boy said.

"Nice to meet ya, and you two?" Sam asked.

"I'm Mark Edwards." The black haired boy said fist bumping Sam.

"I'm Nathaniel Dominic." The long haired boy said.

"Nice to meet you all." Sam said.

The four boys sat and spoke to one another getting to know each other. Soon they became a team and always stuck together. Soon they graduated with their first mission on hand.

 **I know. But I don't want to bore with you with all the training scenes. Trust me, when I outlined this they were long and pretty boring.**

 **Until Next Time! Still not ready!**


	3. Brothers Not Just In Arms

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! So sorry for the delays. I know I said I would have normal updates now, but the weather here in Ohio apparently isn't finished screwing with me. My head was ready to explode! Then I updated for my MacGyver sweeties :) and tonight y'all get your chapter! Whoo! I'm not ready for the finale! SO NOT READY! I'M ALL OUT OF TISSUES AND HAVE NO ICE CREAM! NOT READY! I got my blanket fort all ready to go, I just need my tissues and ice cream. They are a must because I know tears will be shed...dammit...why do the writers have to bust our hearts?! WHY!? Sigh. XD Anyways. I done for now. I can't wait for the finale and then Hellatus will probably kill me...I'm already having episode withdrawals from MacGyver *headtodesk* Summer. I love ya, but you also suck. Speaking of summer, I've been barefooted for the last two nights and it's awesome! Whee! NO SOCKS! NO SHOES! FREE FEET! Another reason why my old school friends called me Wolf. I hate wearing socks and shoes XD Anywho. I've singing 'Build Our Machine' By DA Games, which a song for the indie horror game Bendy and The Ink Machine while writing my horror title and it fits my book nicely! Bonus, it's catchy AF not even going to lie! Give it a listen and give the game a whirl! It's all in good fun. Alright, I'm done rambling. When we left off, Sam made some friends and graduated!**

 **Ruby-Thank you darling! You don't have to apologize. Not for that. But I feel you though. My anxiety acted last week, I'm all good though! I'm glad you're back! I missed you so much :)**

 **Shadowpletlove- :) Here we go!**

 **beckini-Thank you! I couldn't let Sam get his hair cut! He wouldn't be our Sammy and that would make me sad.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Thank you darling! I hope you stick around and enjoy!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Brothers Not Just In Arms**

Sam and his team walked into their house exhausted but happy. They had returned from a case after a month trying to catch this man. He was running an underground trafficking ring. The man sold women and children not just as slaves for sex but on the black market or the dark web for people to do with them as they pleased. They finally tracked the man and took him out with other men there. They released the women and children to their higher ups and were told they would go through intense therapy and rehab, then they would be reintroduced into the world slowly.

Took turns taking showers and did laundry. Then came the fun part. Trying to figure out what was for dinner.

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed the book he been reading before they left and dove into the words drowning his brothers out. That's what they became over the last four years. Brothers. Sam smiled sadly. They were all brothers but they couldn't replace Dean. He sighed sadly. He really did miss Dean and his father. But to them, he no longer existed, or so their father told him. He called Dean's phone to talk to him one night while he was still in the academy but his father answered and told him not to bother them ever again, that he was truly dead to them. Sam sniffled and shook his head. If that the way they wanted it, then he wouldn't bother them anymore. Their Sammy was gone, forever.

'Whatever. I don't need them. If they can't understand or support me, then I might as well be dead to them.' Sam thought to himself, then decided enough was enough and kept reading.

Sam got so lost into his book, he didn't notice that dinner had been delivered. He startled when Matt took his book, saved his page, and carried his butt to the table. His other brothers started laughing.

"Ha ha. Put me down assbutt." Sam said trying to hold in his laughter.

Matt laughed and sat him in his spot at the island counter and cooed at him. Sam flipped him off and grabbed two slices of pepperoni pizza. He laughed and talked with his brothers.

"How can you even left me? I'm almost twice your size." Sam asked teasingly. He was half right. Sam had bulked up from the academy and missions. He was now 6'4 and 179 pounds.

"Almost! I'm still taller and I out weigh you!" Matt tossed back. Matt was 6'9 and 200 something pounds of pure muscles.

The boys all laughed. It was good to laugh after a mission. When they first started, they would come home and go straight to bed then wake in the middle of the night and be grumpy all day.

"Why are you laughing Grave Digger? You look like a grave keeper!" Sam teased.

"Hey! I'm not that scrawny!" Nathaniel tossed back and stuck out his tongue. "Phantom Wolf was worse than me when we first met!"

"This wolf can beat your ass." Sam said.

"Alright enough, children or no dessert." Mark said. He was a little older then the others and acted like a parent half the time.

"That ain't right Sonic." Sam pouted and gave him the puppy eyes of death.

The other two aw'd and laughed as Mark gave in and Sam cheered.

"Y'all try resisting! I thought at least thought Venom over there was capable." Mark said pointing to Matt.

"I thought so too. But damn, those eyes have power. They should licensed as a lethal weapon! Plus it doesn't help that he's the youngest." Matt said.

Sam smirked wolfishly and finished his dinner then dug into the pudding Mark made earlier while he had been reading. He hummed childlike and heard his brothers cooing at him. He flipped them off again.

After dinner was cleaned up they sat in front of their flat screen and put on a movie from Netflix. Soon the brothers drifted off peacefully. They slept until the ringing of one of their phones woke them up.

They had another case.

 **Alright! The action is coming and yes, Dean and John are coming as well!**

 **Until Next Time! Their nicknames have meanings, can you guess what they are?**


	4. Ghost Towns Are Fun

**AN: Goooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I suck. Weather, internet problems, and novels that need to be finished. So basically real life and all that jazz. Also, I started a new tradition! The week after Mother's Day is Classic Cartoon Week! All week not only have been watching my favorite cartoons (as my regular darlings know I have a love for retro cartoons), I've also been drawing them on my chalkboard wall! Tomorrow will be the last night, so if you want to my lovely chalk drawings, I'll be posting them all on Sunday on my Facebook. I'm kinda sad that the week is over, I had a lot of fun! I might make another week sometime soon a Classic Cartoon Week, but we'll see! For now the week after Mother's Day, is Classic Cartoon Week. It's been super fun XD Anyways. DAT FINALE! I'M NOT OKAY! *sobs horribly in a corner* I need like a month to recover XD But for real, I need a while...jeez. This will be the Hellatus that kills us all, you watch. I'm already feeling it. Anywho. SUMMER! WHOO! I'll be going swimming pretty much everyday, going to be writing outside on my swing, movies nights in the backyard, NO SOCKS, walking more, summer treats old and new, and so much more! I love summer, as well as the winter. My regular darlings know I love winter time, specifically Christmas time. BUT SUMMER THO! I'M READY! XD Alright, let's go. When we left off, we're finally getting some action!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Whoo! More delays...ugh...I know I shouldn't worry but I can't help it.**

 **beckini-You got it! Thank you! Their nicknames have a special meaning to them :)**

 **Ruby-Yay! Glad you love the story so far! Good to have you back!**

 **StyxxsOmega-You live! WHOO! Thank you love!**

 **Katlover98-Them eyes are lethal XD Heck, Sam could rule the world with them eyes.**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Ghost Towns Are Fun**

Sam and his brothers entered the conference room all dressed in their uniforms, which were grey sport like pants, black t-shirts, black boots, and black fingerless gloves. They sat at the long table as their director came in with their case.

"Boys. I know you just got back from a case, but we've just dispatched our reserve team to another assignment just moments ago." Their director said.

"No prob, sir. What's the deal?" Matt asked.

"People are going missing and are turning up in a ghost town in Ohio called Helltown. The town is actually gone with a few structures remaining with a warehouse nearby. We believe it to be the man we've been trying to catch for months is behind this. I want you there tonight and I expect results. Clear?" He asked.

"Yes sir!" All of them responded.

"Wheels up in twenty." He dismissed the gang.

The boys should up to the private jet and boarded. They were given a file to look over as usual and when Sam saw the pictures of the victims, he paled. His brother and father were among them. According to the file he read on, they were the recent victims to disappear without a trace. Sam shook and switched into hunter mode. What his brothers didn't know was that Sam was still a hunter. You can't escape the life. He was in too deep with it but made it work. He took on local hunts and did a little gun running on the side to hunters who paid well, he needed some money to live off while he was in the academy. Hustling pool was more Dean's style. Now Dean was in danger.

'No matter what happened in the past between us, I won't leave him and those other people with this madman.' Sam thought to himself.

"Phantom? You okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Sam said. "So, who is this guy, and why hasn't he been caught yet?"

"He is George Kelly. Our superiors believe he went crazy after his wife was wrongfully executed for a crime she never committed. The FBI tried to pay him off in apology but George wasn't having it. He wanted justice. He found the actual woman the FBI was after and brutally murdered her. After that he continued his reign and started to leave people for dead in a ghost town." Nathaniel relayed. "The warehouse is where he tortures his victims."

"How has he been evading law enforcement for months?" Mark asked.

"It says here he has many aliases and hardly stays in one spot. He came to Ohio just a month ago." Matt said.

'What was dad and Dean hunting there? How did they caught? Unless...there wasn't a hunt! They thought the disappearances was probably something supernatural!' Sam though to himself. 'Dammit! Don't worry guys. I'm coming.'

"Sam, talk to us, are you sure you're alright?" Matt asked. He and the other two boys looked at with the same worry as him. "This is the second time you've spaced out, don't lie to us!"

Sam sighed. He never could lie to his older brothers. He took a deep breath and told the truth. Well, half truth. His brothers didn't need to know about the supernatural. He told them that two of the victims, and pointed them out, that they were his family that disowned him.

"But at the end of the day, they're still my family and I still care about them." Sam said.

Sam had closed his eyes and reopened them when he felt the arms of his brothers wrapping around him.

"It's okay kiddo. We'll get them back." Matt said softly.

"You got heart kid, let me tell you. You get disowned and you'll still die for them. Wish I could have that. But Matt's right, we'll get them back." Mark said. He too had been disowned by his family and abused by his dad, and he probably would've left them with the madman.

"Yeah, we'll get them. Then we'll go home and become brainless with Netflix." Nathaniel asked.

Sam laughed and nodded. He hugged his brothers back then they prepared as they landed. This was going to be the case that makes or breaks Sam. Sam sighed and prayed to his mother that things would go okay.

 **They're on the way! And Helltown is an actual ghost town here in Ohio! Nice name, right XD**

 **Until Next Time! *wants a s'more so much***


	5. Back To The Beginning

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck...The weather, my internet's still spotty at best, and there's a writing contest I'm trying to prepare for so I've been working on the novel I want to submit. The deadline is next Thursday, so I'm trying to get stuff done. Also, if you y'all can pop over to Patrion and check me out there, I would really appreciate it! See my profile for details. Anyways. My younger brother's going to be a YouTuber, which is good! I think it'll help him out socially. It also reminded me that I wanted to be a YouTuber, but now not so much. But I have been looking into, maybe, starting a podcast. The podcast would be for an older audience, late teen to adult; and it would run at night somewhere between midnight and one thirty, starting on the weekends. I haven't made any decisions yet, still deciding. But I think this could be a fun thing for night owls or college kids up late studying and such. I'll get back to y'all on that. Anyways. All of my love and thoughts to those in Manchester! What amazed me was that people on and off the streets rushed to helped, and others opened their homes to those who needed a haven even for the night! Faith in humanity restored! For now. But thank you to all who rushed in and helped! Officers, EMTs, and bystanders! Thank you to those who opened your homes to those who needed it! Y'all are so awesome! HUGS TO YOU ALL! When we left off, Sam and the gang are off!**

 **beckini-Right?! Such a great name XD They are awesome!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Right? XD It makes me think who decided the name and if they were drunk.**

 **StyxxsOmega-Let's go! Of course they will, Sam will always find Dean.**

 **Sylwinka1991-Chp. 3: Sam's puppy eyes...hoo...Anything is possible in a world so strange ;) Chp. 4: Your poor heart! They'll meet soon enough :) No mercy for us...this Hellatus will kill us all XD**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Back To The Beginning**

Sam and his brothers arrived in Ohio and took their stuff to the hotel. They got ready to go to the ghost town and look around. They had pouches on strapped to the thigh of their dominant hand while the other donned a sheath for their knife. They got into the SUV and headed for the abandoned town. When they got to the town they put on a specialized fabric over their mouths and noses. This cloth filtered the air they breathed making it safe. They were unsure how the air was here nor in the remaining buildings. To normal people, they would look like warriors of some sort. The boys broke into two teams and searched the grounds.

Matt and Sam searched the left side while Mark and Nathaniel searched the right.

Mark and Nathaniel didn't find much. They did find and document tire tracks that were fresh along with some footprints. They snapped some pictures and sent them to their director, then continued on. They also found a few bodies and ID'd them as their victims. They sighed sadly and took more pictures. They left the bodies alone for the time being, letting their director decide what they should do with them, and continued on.

Matt and Sam found the same, footprints and tire marks, along with a few bodies but these were old and skeletal already.

They pressed forward and found the warehouse. Sam and Matt looked at each other and nodded. They split up with Sam taken top and Matt on the ground. Matt scaled the building and found nothing. Their guy was gone for the day. Probably looking for more victims in neighboring towns. He kept a close eye out while Sam scaled the top.

Sam looked around and didn't find much. He came across a skylight and looked in. He looked around and saw lots of crates left to rot and an office. Sam then spotted in the in the upper left hand corner was the recent victims that went missing, including his brother and father. They looked okay if a little bruised, they were also bound and gagged like the other victims. He was going to go in. He found Matt below and gained his attention. He signaled that he was going in and Matt nodded and signed for him to be careful. Sam gave him a thumbs up and ran to the door that lead to the office and went in.

Matt sighed when Sam disappeared and texted his brothers to get into position, that Sam went in. When they had a mission like this, the faster they went in the faster they could get their victims out and safe. Since their madman was gone Matt could breath a little, just not yet.

Sam silently crept in. He wasn't going to take any chances even their guy was gone for the time being. He put his stealth training to use and cleared the office. He made his way through the warehouse using his stealth training. He made it to upper left hand corner and soothed his victims. He put their minds at ease but removing his mask since he figured it might be scaring them a little.

"Hey, it's okay. I'm here to help you." Sam soothed.

The two girls, one late teens and the other about ten, calmed but still let their tears loose. Dean and John looked at Sam with confused and shocked looks on their faces. Sam untied the girls first then his brother and father.

"Sammy! What are you doing here?" Dean asked.

"What do you think? Now we have to go before the guy gets back." Sam said.

"Sam answer your brother." John said.

"No time. We have to move now!" Sam said. "I promise to explain everything later, we have to go now."

John looked at Sam and nodded. Sam lead them out safely and handed them over to Matt.

"I'm going back in to make sure there's no one else. I'll meet you back at SUV." Sam said to Matt.

"Alright. Be careful Phantom Wolf." Matt said.

"I will Venom. Just get them to safety." Sam said.

"Sammy-" Dean started.

"Go Dean. I'll be right behind you." Sam said and went back in.

"You heard the man. Let's move." Matt said.

They began walking when the warehouse behind them was suddenly set ablaze.

"PHANTOM!" Matt shouted.

"SAMMY!" Dean and John shouted at the same time.

 **So we're right back to the prologue! Oh boy...**

 **Until Next Time! Prayers for you Manchester!**


	6. It Has Come To This

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I'm working on it...*dies* SO MUCH TO DO SO LITTLE TIME! Pffft...not enough hours in the day though I'm a night owl and like the winter time because the night's are longer. Anyways. XD I saw that Netflix already has season 12 for SPN already! Which is a little weird. Usually they wait until the DVD comes out or the next season at the latest. But hey, I'm not complaining! Time to binge! Dad: You can't watch 12 seasons in one night! Me: *hands him my mason jar* Hold mah drink. XD Yep. That time of year. Sigh. This hellatus will be the one that kills us all. Good Chuck. I'm still recovering from the finale...it was not okay! No! Not even in the slightest. Gonna need like season one therapy. ALL OF THE TOOTH ROTTING FLUFF! XD Anywho. I was issued a challenge! I had to come up with a story that was two sentences. No more no less. They also had to be creepy. Here are the ones I posted to Twitter and my personal Facebook! One: I heard singing coming from her room as I walked by to mine. My sister died three years ago. Two: I saw my husbands picture on the news today, the story was he's going to prison. My husband died four months ago. I got more coming but what about you? Can you come up with any stories that are two sentences and creepy? I want to see what you come up with, so leave it in your review! But for now, let's see what's up! When we left off, Sam no!**

 **Shadowpletlove-Sammy! They're finally here! Whee!**

 **StyxxsOmega-So very sad! Why must humans be hateful? Thank you love!**

 **beckini-Yay!**

 **Sylwinka1991-That's horrible! Oh my, Sam! We're back to prologue ;)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It Has Come To This**

'Damn damn damn DAMN!' Sam thought to himself.

How did it come to this Sam still wondered. It was simple. He didn't want to be a hunter his whole life so left home to find his place in the world. He found three brothers and missed his real one, and his father. Now he was trapped with a psycho who thought it would be cool to start a fire fight. A literal one! He didn't even see the guy come in! Sam quickly put his mask back on and bolted. He needed to get out, and fast!

Sam bolted for the door and jumped back when the psycho shot at him.

"Come on soldier boy! What's wrong? Can't stand the heat?" The man shouted.

"Fuck you asshat!" Sam shouted back.

"That wasn't very nice!" The man shouted.

Sam fired when he saw the man's shadow and smirked behind the mask when he heard him cry out. He then made another move for the door when a beam from the ceiling fell in front of him. He raised his arms to protect his face, he lowered his arms when he felt it was safe. He then felt white hot pain in his chest and he looked down. He was hit. He didn't even hear the shot. Now he really needed to get out! Bullet wounds and fire do not mix! Time was of the essence now.

'He must have a silencer on it now. Got get out of here.' Sam thought to himself.

Sam saw the man's shadow move again and he took another shot. He heard the fall and it was silent. Sam sighed as he must've gotten the kill shot. He expect more of a fight, but when your trapped in a room with fire, fist fighting is not a bright idea. Sam now needed a way out. He was blocked. He looked around then started coughing and choking. The smoke was getting thicker and his mask could only do so much. He spotted a window to his left, and bolted. He broke through the window to escape. Once he was out he heard shouting and stumbled towards the voices.

Dean looked over to the left and saw a figure stumbling towards them and realized it was his baby! He rushed over and caught him as he collapsed.

"Sammy!" Dean exclaimed as he caught and lowered his brother to the ground. "Easy baby boy, I got you."

"De...I missed you..." Sam rasped.

"I missed you too. God, I missed you so much." Dean said.

Sam smiled behind his mask and passed out.

"SAMMY!" Dean shouted.

Sam's other brothers rushed to them and Matt picked Sam up and carried him to the SUV that Nathaniel and Mark brought over. Matt loaded Sam in the back and tended to his wound as they drove him to the hospital. Mark was in the passenger seat making phone calls to their director and the hospital. Matt managed to wake Sam and was now making sure Sam was still conscious and breathing, and Dean was talking to him to keep him focused while holding his hand.

Dean was talking to Sam to keep alert and focused while holding his hand. Sam barely had a grip on his hand and that worried him. Sam had passed out in his arms and now he was barely hanging on. Sam suddenly gasped and weakly squeezed Deans hand as he seized. Dean was no begging and pleading Sam to stay with him. When Sam stopped he was barely breathing. Matt shouted to Nathaniel to put the pedal to metal, and felt the SUV go faster. Dean cursed. If he had his Impala he would've been at the hospital already. His Baby never let him down, especially when she was carrying Sam. Baby loved her Sam as much as Dean did.

They finally arrived at the hospital and Sam was whisked into surgery. Now they had to play the dreaded waiting game.

 **No! Not the dreaded waiting game! And awwwww...Baby loves her Sammy!**

 **Until Next Time! *sets to prove I can watch 12 seasons in one go***


	7. Brothers In Everything

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I suck...REAL LIFE LIKES TO PUSH MAH FRAKKING BUTTONS! Also, my youngest brother's graduation party is this Saturday, so updates will not happen. Sorry y'all. I know, I know. I'm working back into the groove. Just got to be patient with me a little longer. Summer is around the corner, so I'll be able to update a little more. Hopefully. We'll see. Anyways. THE PLOT BUNNIES HAVE TEAMED UP WITH THE PENGUINS AND MY INK MONSTERS! WHAT THE DUCK?! I'm covered in ink now. Thanks Blinky and Inky. Now I have to do laundry...again...and shower...again...buttholes. Speaking of ink monsters, Bendy and The Ink Machine is amazing! Love the game! I also love the mini comics I've been finding on YouTube. They make Bendy so cute! Wish my ink monsters could stay cute and cuddly. But they grew up into blood thirsty hell beasts. Sigh. They grow up so fast and blood thirsty XD Anywho. Happy Late Memorial Day! Thank you to all who serve and are currently serving. Thank you to all who gave and lost their lives. Y'all are amazing and awesome! Anywhoozle. This story is coming to it's end! It was never planned to be too long, so we're coming to our end. The next story up is...I have no idea. Literally. Y'all go to my profile and pick! There's two stories up you can from. When we left off, it was the dreaded waiting game. Let's see if Sam's alright!**

 **beckini-I frakking love it! Besides, Baby does love her Sam and Sam loves her ;)**

 **StyxxsOmega-Poor baby. He'll be alright! He's Sammy! He's always alright :)**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome.**

 **Brothers In Everything**

Dean paced up and down the private waiting room. He looked at the soldiers Sam worked with and they were just as anxious but better at hiding it. Dean paused and sat down as Sam's friends started to speak quietly about Sam, and Dean realized they were more than Sam's friends and coworkers, they were his brothers. It made Dean feel sad. If it hadn't been for the fight, this wouldn't have happened. Dean knew deep down that Sam would eventually leave. The boy wasn't a hunter. Well, he was, but his heart wasn't in it like his. Sam was a free spirit. Like the wolf he wanted run and see where the winds would guide him.

Dean was snapped out of thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Dean is it? I'm Matt. That's Nathaniel and Mark." Matt introduced.

"Nice to meet you, and yeah, I'm Dean." Dean said.

"It's nice to finally meet you. Sam talks about you like no tomorrow. Missed you something fierce." Nathaniel said.

"He did? How come he never called?" Dean asked.

John felt sick all of sudden and decided it was time Dean knew the truth. "It's my fault Dean."

Dean turned to his father. "What do you mean?"

"Sam did call. I answered your phone and told him he was dead to us and never to call again." John said feeling lower than a snakes belly.

"YOU WHAT?!" Dean roared.

"I-" John didn't have a chance to reply before a doctor with blood covered scrubs came in.

"Sorry to interrupt gentlemen. I've come bearing news on young Samuel." She said.

"Sam." Dean said.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Sam. He doesn't like Samuel." Dean said.

"I see. Very well. I'm Dr. Serenity Le Lune. I performed Sams surgery and will be his main physician." She said. "He's banged up with minor bumps and bruises. The mask he wore prevented him suffering from smoke inhalation too badly. The bullet wound was tricky but we've managed repair the damage. All in all he will be fine."

"Thank god." Dean sighed with relief.

"Thank you doctor. When can we see him?" Mark asked.

"If you follow me you can see him now." The doctor said leading the group to Sam's room.

When they arrived Sam was flat on his back and surrounded with machines. He had a oxygen mask on his face, two IVs one in his shoulder and the crook of his elbow provided hydration with pain relief and blood, a pulse ox was on his finger, among other things. Sam was pale with dark circles under his eyes but was sleeping peacefully. Even though Sam grew to be six foot four, he always looked so small on the hospital beds.

"I see they extubated him. Good, that's real good. The mask can come off in a day. I want to be sure his breathing is where I want it." Dr. Serenity said taking down notes and Sam's vitals. "I'll be back later. Try not to crowd him if he wakes up."

"We won't. Thank you doc." Dean said.

When the doctor left, Dean turned to his and banished him from the room. John put up a fight but left eventually. It just Sam and his brothers. Dean sat beside Sam and took his cold hand. Dean then turned to Sam's other brothers and demanded to know everything. They sat down and complied. They told Dean everything. Before they knew it, the sun came up announcing the morning. Dean learned that Sam hadn't replaced him. Far from it. Sam missed him so much, he talked about him constantly and while the four became brothers it was more because Sam missed his own and longed for him, but Dean still knew he hadn't been replaced. These men took care of Sam as he did and he was grateful.

The three went to their hotel to freshen up and change with the promise of food as long as Dean did the same. Dean nodded and took a shower in the bathroom. He then changed into scrubs while a kind motherly nurse took his clothes to the laundry to be washed as he waited for the others to return. He called and asked if they could bring his car and rattled off the motel he and his dad had been staying at.

He walked back into the room and smiled sadly at his baby. He went up to him and carded a hand through the long locks and sighed.

"You and me are going to have a long talk baby boy." Dean said softly. "A very long talk."

 **It's almost over! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But all good things must come to their end.**

 **Until Next Time! *cuddles my ink monsters and inwardly sighs as I have to wash my clothes again***


	8. It's All Good

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know. I know. My youngest brothers graduation ceremony was Monday and I honestly thought it was later this week like Friday, but nope. It was Monday night. Anyways. It was a lovely ceremony! They had it in a theater that I love and love going to! This Akron Civic is amazing! The ceiling is awesome :) It has moving clouds and everything. Go look it up! You'll love it :) Anyways. Guys and gals! I need your help! Head over to the website GreenlightPix . com, look for my name or stories, there's currently three of them (Who is Jason is Barrow, Fallen, and Her Empire). All I need you to do is rate and comment on them! The more attention the better! What happens is, when I get attention they'll send my story over to some producers, and if they give the greenlight I could see my story come to life on your TV screen! Which would be amazing and I would be over the moon! So if you can head over there and give me some love, it would be most appreciated :) If it asks you to sign up, it's 100% free! But please, support your Empress and give me some love! I would really love to see one of my stories come to life on TV! One more thing. I started belly dancing, if anyone here belly dances and has some pointers or tips, please share them! Also, if you have any hip scarves you don't want (or any accessory), send them my way! I want one now X3 When we left off, Sam is okay for once! Whoo!**

 **StyxxsOmega-Whoo! He isn't near death or circling the drain for once XD Nice! I started over on s1 because I haven't watched it in a while and forgot where I left off XD**

 **beckini-Of course! He would've sooner or later XD**

 **Sylwinka1991-Right! Bad boy John! Bad! Sam's other brothers love Dean! They'll be one big family!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **It's All Good**

Sam floated in peaceful darkness until he heard a voice. Not just any voice, Dean's voice! It was so close and he sounded so scared. Sam swam to the surface where the bright light was and when he hit it he was looking at a ceiling. A very familiar ceiling with some annoying beeping sounds. He heard his brother and adopted brothers talking not even realizing he was awake. Sam looked at them with a sleepy smile. He knew his adopted brothers and brother would love each other and get along. He wished Dean could've been there the last four years. But he understood.

"-so then Sam face plants. Dumb boy." Matt teases.

"That's not nice." Sam croaked he reached to tug the nasal cannula that now rested on his face but a familiar hand stopped him.

"Sam!" The men all said in unison and gathered around him.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Dean asked worriedly.

"M'kay. Sleepy." Sam slurred.

"Got ya on the good stuff Phantom Wolf." Mark winked at him.

"Feel it. S'nice." Sam said with yawn.

"How do you feel kid? Any pain?" Nathaniel asked.

"No. M'kay." Sam slurred, the pain meds were taking him back under slowly but surely.

"You sure? How do you really Phantom?" Matt asked.

"'member that one miss'son where I ended up in the hospital just like this?" Sam asked.

"Ouch. That'll do it." Matt winced.

"What? What mission? When did Sam get hurt like this?" Dean asked.

"Sorry Dean. Classified. We can only talk about certain missions, that's one we can't talk about." Mark said.

"Guys? Might want to keep it down now." Nathaniel said softly pointing to a now sleeping Sam.

They all smiled and sat back down keeping a close eye on the boy. They heard the door open and John Winchester poked his through. Sam's adoptive brothers moved to one side of the room while watching John like a hawk. Sam was beaten physically and didn't need to be emotionally. Especially after learning his own father not only disowned him but told Sam he was dead and walked away without a second thought. They wouldn't let this man hurt their boy or Dean.

Dean sighed and ran a hand down his face. He didn't want to face his father. Not yet. Not with Sam doing so well. Sure the poor kid had been asleep for a day and Dean only banished him only last thirty six hours ago, but Dean didn't want his father to hurt his baby again. Not ever again. John really crossed a line and Dean wasn't going to forgive him so easily.

"What do you want John?" Dean near snarled.

"I came to see how Sam was." John said looking over to the sleeping boy.

"Right. You came to see Sam." Dean spat.

"Dean-" John started.

"Leave." A sleepy voice said.

"Sam just listen to me." John started again.

"No. You don't get to say anything. I'm dead to you remember? You're not here for me." Sam slurred, he was asleep until John presence and concern for his brothers woke him up.

"Sir, you need to leave." Matt said with a no nonsense tone. "We still on active duty until our director says otherwise. He hasn't and we can forcefully remove you if we need."

Matt stood in front of Sam's bed with Mark on his left and Nathaniel on his right. The three of them were guarding the boys behind them and refused to let man get close without their okay.

John looked at his boys and then back at Sam's teammates and knew he wasn't going to win, so he left. He'd come back when they cooled off.

Sam sighed and sank back into the bed. The doctor came in to check on him when she heard his heart monitor spike. After deeming him okay she smiled at him and told him to rest and she'd check on him again later. Sam nodded and snuggled into his blankets and pillow. He drifted back off with the sounds of his brothers keeping him safe.

The four men looked at Sam and watched as he drifted back off peacefully. The looked at each other and they all made a promise right then and there, that their brotherhood would always be protected. All five men slept peacefully that night with four of them surrounding the youngest and the youngest with a small smile on his face.

It was all good.

 **One chapter left! Remember to head over to GreenlightPix . com and give me some love! Really want to see one of my stories come to life!**

 **Until Next Time! *belly dances while a walkthrough of Lego Harry Potter because I can***


	9. Sam's Private Laptop Diary

**AN: Gooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Last chapter! I know, I know. All good things must come to their end. So must this story. I have no idea what comes next, but I'm sure y'all will enjoy. I will have new stories on the board later tonight. I always meant to and I forget. Blegh. Anyways. I've lost 4 lbs since I started belly dancing! Aaaah! I'm so freaking happy and I love it so much! I love this dance so much, I find I want to dance all the time XD Alright. Nothing else to report on, I think we're all good! Let's get on with the final chapter :) When we left off, Sam a Lam is A-Ok!**

 **beckini-Thank you darling! He doesn't.**

 **StyxxsOmega-Sam a Lam's all good! I'm sad too, I really like this one, but it's time to move on!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Join me and Team Free Will as Mutilated Pancake on Facebook or Twitter MissPancake9**

 **All mistakes are my own and flames are not welcome**

 **Sam's Private Laptop Diary**

 _So Dean's all moved in and settling in pretty nicely. We share my room of course. After I was released from the hospital I was placed on medical leave for a few weeks then I was back in the field. It scares Dean when I and our brothers have to leave for missions but he now understands how I felt when he went on solo hunts when we were younger. He also fusses over me like he use to along with our brothers._

 _Dean doesn't hunt much anymore and found a job as a mechanic. He also goes to school part time. He wants to own his own body shop one day. I'm proud of my big brother._

 _My dad pops in every now again, Dean and I forgave him after letting him stew for months on end. Bobby, Josh, Caleb, and Pastor Jim visit when they can as well. My adopted brothers approve of them._

 _They're still clueless of the supernatural, which is good and I want to keep it that way. I would hate to see my brothers get hurt or killed._

 _All in all, everyone's finally happy._

 _Signing off,_

 _Sam Phantom Wolf Winchester_

Sam smiled and closed down his laptop. He pushed away from his desk and headed into the kitchen where his brothers were trying to decide what was for dinner. Sam rolled his eyes and got into the mix.

The household was happy and light.

 **Awwwwww! Yeah, I kept Sam's adopted brothers clueless. It's for the best!**

 **See Ya In The Next Thrilling Season of Supernatural!**


End file.
